Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You
by nicolecriss
Summary: CP Coulter's Daltonverse fic. Datherine finally gets married. Includes a few songs, and the proposal. Has allusions to a few chapters of Dalton, as well as my fic You Know I Love You So


**A/N**

**Hi everyone!**

**So this fic is based on CP Coulter's Dalton. If you have not read that fic, I suggest that you go and read it. Anyway, this features Datherine's engagement and wedding, something that I have thought about writing for a while now.**

**The songs used in this fic are: Marry You, Over the Rainbow, Not Alone, In My Head. A few other songs are also mentioned: Fallin' For You, Silly Love Songs and There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey. You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet. Yeah, I needed to mention that song XD**

**The dress that I chose for Katherine is this dress: www(dot)kleinfeldbridal(dot).com /pics/ items/ large/ . Just take out the spaces and replace the (dot)s with actual periods. I know I did a poll on my Tumblr, and I thank everyone who voted, but I had to go with my gut feeling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or songs in this fic. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do<em>

Bruno Mars' Marry You was playing in Katherine Rivers' bedroom, making the golden brown-haired beauty smile. It was the morning of her wedding to David and, quite frankly, she just couldn't wait for the time when she would legally become Katherine Sullivan. She looked at the simple white dress on her bed and at the luxurious diamond engagement ring on her finger. She thought that it was too luxurious for a simple Ohio girl like her, but it came from David. Anything from David always made her smile, no matter how simple or luxurious.

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

She thought back to the night when David proposed to her, unexpectedly.

OOOO

"You really didn't have to take me here, you know," she had said, eating at a very fancy restaurant in Westerville. She hadn't bothered to look at the name, due to the fact that she was with the most perfect man, in her opinion at least, in the world.

"Katherine, I love you," David took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"I know. But this is still too much." He reached across the small table and kissed her cheek and smiled.

It was silent through the dinner. She kept sneaking glances at David while she was eating and was not surprised that he was doing the same. A small smile appeared on her lips every time she caught a glance from him, and he would look down again, and keep eating.

After the dinner, David took her to a park that the Windsors once met in. He found a bench and they both sat down. The moon had just risen and the stars were bright and shining. It was still silent between them, until David's phone rang. Katherine tried to look at who it was, but David quickly put his phone away. He took her hand and pulled her away from the bench and up towards a hill on the park.

"Listen," he whispered in her ear. She listened, and heard the unmistakeable a capella skills of the Warblers. David pulled his hand away from her and stepped in front of her.

_It's a beautiful night_

_It's a beautiful night,__  
><em>_We're looking for something to do.__  
><em>_Hey baby,__  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,__  
><em>_Or is it this dancing shoes__  
><em>_Who cares baby,__  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you._

Katherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. David was proposing to her! She felt tears pooling in her eyes and she wiped them away, since she didn't want David to see her in tears, even though they were happy ones. She saw Wes, Ethan, Evan, Reed, Shane, and to her surprise, Kurt and Blaine, standing in front of the other Warblers.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,__  
><em>_No one will know,__  
><em>_Come on girl.__  
><em>_Who cares if we're trash, got a pocket full of cash we can blow,__  
><em>_Shots of patron,__  
><em>_And it's on girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;__  
><em>_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;__  
><em>_And we'll go, go, go, go-go.__  
><em>_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Some of the other Warblers harmonized with David, while the rest continued with the beat that they had created from the beginning of the song.

_Just say I do,__  
><em>_Tell me right now baby,__  
><em>_Tell me right now baby._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,__  
><em>_We're looking for something dumb to do.__  
><em>_Hey baby,__  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you._

He pulled out the ring and got down on one knee in front of Katherine.

"Katherine Rivers," he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "I loved you since the day I met you and nothing, _nothing,_ would make me happier than you becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered in reply, unable to say anything else. David slipped the ring on her finger, and all around them, the Windsors erupted in applause.

"Group hug!" the twins said, grabbing David and Katherine into the mess of Windsors.

All around them, greetings of "Congratulations!" and "We're so happy for you two!" were being said. It was quite confusing to figure out which greeting came from whom, as they all came at the same time.

"All right guys!" Kurt called out to the mess of Windsors around the now engaged couple. "Let's leave them alone now. I'm sure they'd like to appreciate this moment that they just had. Before we leave though . . ." he paused, and walked away from the Windsors. Katherine grabbed David's hand and followed the countertenor away from the mess.

"Is it okay for you if I become your wedding planner for the wedding?" He asked them.

Katherine looked at David, who smiled.

"We would love to, Kurt," he replied.

"Definitely," she added.

From then on, she and Kurt talked about the wedding non-stop. David trusted Katherine and wanted her to have what she wanted in the wedding, so he barely interfered. They both agreed that the wedding had to happen in the summer. After a few discussions with David, the couple agreed that the wedding had to happen at the park where he proposed. He pulled some strings and they were able to get the wedding to occur there, with the dinner happening at a banquet hall nearby.

OOOO

A knock on the door of Katherine's room interrupted the bride from her thoughts. She looked up to see her sister Lily walk in with an uncharacteristic frown on her face.

"Come on, Kathy," she said, impatiently. Katherine and Lily are the best of friends, which is why she chose Lily as her maid of honour. Katherine couldn't figure out why Lily seemed so impatient though.

"You've only got four hours till the wedding and you haven't even started preparing!"

Katherine glanced at the clock. She gasped, unable to believe that the time had passed by so quickly.

"We've got to make you perfect today!" Lily smiled. "That way, David won't leave you for anyone else."

Katherine quickly started preparing herself. She didn't want to late for her day of days. She glanced at her brown-eyed sister, grateful that Lily was there for her when needed. As she prepared, she suddenly thought of David, and wondered what he could be doing at that precise moment.

OOOO

Little did Katherine know that David was thinking the exact same thing as she was. However, David didn't have to rush to prepare for the wedding. After all, he was a guy, and he didn't take as long as a girl, even if it was the girl of his dreams, to get ready for anything. David had stayed in a hotel near the park, since he didn't live in Westerville, and had reserved an entire floor for his groomsmen.

"Hey," David's best friend and best man, Wes tapped his shoulder. "You nervous?"

"Not really," replied the happy groom. "I just can't wait for her to be officially mine."

Something crashed outside David's room.

Looking out the door, David asked, "Did Kurt bring his cookies again?"

"Oooh, I want some," Wes added, about to step outside the door, but David stopped him.

"Look out!" Ethan said, brandishing a Nerf gun. At the end of the hall, Evan was holding another gun, attacking those in the hall. The crash was created by Reed, who tripped over the carpet while trying to avoid the Twins, and he ended up breaking a vase that was on a table in the hall.

Kurt looked out of his room, looking annoyed at the commotion outside.

"Did you bring cookies, Kurt?" asked Wes, looking hopeful. David rolled his eyes. He knew that Kurt's cookies would release a monster in each of them, something that David did not want to happen on his day of days.

"No, I didn't," Kurt replied. The Windsor boys all sighed in disappointment. "Shouldn't you be getting ready? You've only have," he glanced at his watch, "two hours before the ceremony. Then we still have to get to the park before everyone else does."

David ran into his room to start getting ready. He heard the rest of the Windsor boys do the same. The fact that Kurt had pointed out the time caused an army of nervousness to erupt in David. He had never felt this nervous in his life, not even when he was taking exams in Dalton, or when the accident took place or when he proposed to Katherine. He looked out the window into the park, where, in less than three hours time, Katherine would officially be his.

OOOO

Despite the fact that Katherine started preparing for the wedding later than she should have, she was able to get her make-up and hair done, and the customary pictures of her were done too. The bridesmaids, Adriana and Andrea Brightman, Alexandra Linnet, Allison Seymour, Hope Clayton, Laura Bancroft, Lucy Westwood, Mila Kogo and Casey Lambert, ambushed the bride in her room. All of them were wearing long sky blue dresses, chosen by both Kurt and Katherine.

"You look so gorgeous, Kathy!" the Brightman twins, cousins of Ethan and Evan Brightman, told her.

"So do you, girls," Katherine replied, looking around at her bridesmaids.

"Hey, thanks for asking me to be a bridesmaid," Laura quipped from behind the Brightmans. The two girls had gotten close together ever since the Windsors had a reunion back in the fall.

"It's my pleasure, dear," Katherine told her, smiling affectionately.

Lily, having just changed into her gown, arrived and said, "We have to leave now, if you all want to get there on time. You look gorgeous, Kathy," she added, making Katherine blush slightly at the compliment.

There was a bustling of gowns and girls as the bridesmaids and the blushing bride made their way into the limousine that David had rented out for them.

Katherine didn't say anything on the ride to the park. She felt too nervous to say anything to her excited bridesmaids, who all chatted animatedly around her. At the park, the bridesmaids went out of the limousine to the tent that had been set up. Katherine stayed in the limousine, knowing that David would be in the tent. She didn't want him to see her dress until she walked down the aisle.

A few minutes later, Kurt approached the limousine. "It's time," he said, smiling at her. He helped her out of the limousine and into the tent, where the bridesmaids and groomsmen waited for their cue to come out. Looking around, she saw that Ethan and Evan were paired up with Adriana and Andrea, while Alexandra and Allison were with Blaine and Kurt. Hope was with Charlie, and Laura with Dwight. Mila was with Reed and Casey with Shane. Wes was already outside with David, waiting for the ceremony to begin. She couldn't help but smile at all of the people in the tent, seeing them as her family. From the corner of her eye, she saw her mother approach her, tears visible in her brown eyes.

"Oh Kathy," she said, hugging her. "You look so beautiful." Unable to say anything else, Katherine hugged her mother, glad that she had approved the wedding.

One by one, the pairs, directed by Kurt, went out of the tent, walking in time to the traditional wedding music.

"When the music changes, count to five and start walking," Kurt told her, before walking down the aisle. Before she could ask why the music would change, Kurt had left the tent, giving her a quick smile as he did. Beside him, Allison did the same.

Her mother handed her the bouquet, a simple combination of roses, Katherine's favourite flower. She walked near the entrance of the tent, waiting patiently for the music to change.

When the music changed, her nervousness increased. _One, two, three, four, five,_ she thought, counting the beats of the music. Lily, who had chosen to walk with Katherine and their mother, gave Katherine's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"All right, Katherine," she muttered to herself. "You can do this." Beside her, her mother gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She stepped out of the tent and began walking down the aisle.

OOOO

When Wes stepped away from him, squeezing his shoulder before he left, David felt nervous. Everything went perfectly before this part. However, he had talked privately to Kurt about changing the song for Katherine's walk down the aisle, which Kurt had enthusiastically agreed to.

"It's perfect," he had said to him, once he had made his request. "I'm sure she'll love it."

When the first few notes started playing, his thoughts focused on one thing and one thing only: Katherine. He waited for her to come down the aisle and waited for her to hear the song that he had chosen, just for her.

_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
><em>_Way up high,__  
><em>_There's a land that I heard of__  
><em>_Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
><em>_Skies are blue,__  
><em>_And the dreams that you dare to dream__  
><em>_Really do come true.__  
><em>

Wes had started singing the song, just as Katherine came into view. He saw the shock and surprise in her gorgeous features as she heard the song that he had selected. Even from the distance, he saw the tears sparkling in her brown eyes.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star__  
><em>_And wake up where the clouds are far__  
><em>_Behind me.__  
><em>_Where troubles melt like lemon drops__  
><em>_Away above the chimney tops__  
><em>_That's where you'll find me.__  
><em>

The aisle was long enough for Wes to sing the song in its entirety. However, the song was forgotten as he saw how breathtakingly beautiful Katherine was in her dress. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be able to marry this perfect girl.

_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
><em>_Bluebirds fly.__  
><em>_Birds fly over the rainbow.__  
><em>_Why then, oh why can't I?__  
><em>

He saw her smiling at him at the distance, despite the tears in her eyes. He wanted to run down the aisle, pick her up and kiss her, but he knew that it wasn't the smart idea. He waited patiently for her to reach him, instead.

_If happy little bluebirds fly__  
><em>_Beyond the rainbow__  
><em>_Why, oh why can't I?_

Katherine reached him as Wes sang the last few lines of the song. Mrs. Rivers placed her hand in his and kissed her cheek, before walking to her seat.

She squeezed his hand and said, "Hi."

OOOO

The song was perfect. Hearing Wes sing _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ was perfect for their wedding day. The song had always been one of Katherine's favourite songs and she didn't expect David to surprise her like that. The surprise brought tears to her eyes, which she didn't wipe away.

"Hi," she had whispered to him, when she had reached him. She squeezed his hand and looked into his dark eyes, happy to have his hand in hers again.

"I love you," he whispered to her, before they turned to the altar. She squeezed his hand again in return.

The vows were simple and sweet. They had chosen to stick to the traditional vows rather than making new ones, as requested by Katherine's mother.

"I, David Sullivan," David said, repeating the words the priest said, "take you, Katherine Rivers, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Katherine smiled at the man standing in front of her, and repeated the same words.

"I, Katherine Rivers," she heard sniffles from the people behind her and knew that a few people had started crying, "take you, David Sullivan, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

David then took the ring from the priest's outstretched hand and slipped it onto Katherine's finger. "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

Katherine smiled at the ring on her finger and repeated the same action for David, "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

Katherine could barely keep her eyes off David, and was happy when the priest said, "By the power vested in me by the State of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He paused, looked at David and added, "You may now kiss your bride."

People say that they sometime see fireworks when they kiss, but what Katherine didn't see fireworks. There was nothing that could describe what she saw or what she felt when David placed his lips on hers. Everything felt new to her again, despite the fact that they had kissed so many times to her. The taste, the feeling, everything. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours, yet she knew that it was only for a few seconds.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the priest said, after the kiss was over, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan." David held his hand out, which Katherine took happily. They walked down the aisle and out the church, followed by their friends and family.

Outside the church, Katherine kissed David once again, more fervently than she had done earlier.

"I love you," she told him, after the kiss.

"I love you, too."

OOOO

The wedding had exceeded David's expectations. She had chosen the perfect wedding dress, one that accentuated all her features gorgeously. It was very grand and was fit for a princess, the way he saw Katherine. David was not able to see the dress until the day of the wedding, when she walked down the aisle, but he knew that she would choose a very grand dress. He knew that she had been looking forward to her wedding day for years and years now, which explained the dress' grand appearance.

The vows were simple, traditional and sweet, and the identical rings that the two wore on their fingers was the glimmered in the sun as the couple posed for the customary pictures after the guests had left.

"Group hug!" The twins yelled, when the photographer told the bridesmaids and the groomsmen to pose together in one picture.

David sighed. "Are you ever going to treat anything seriously?"

"We were ever serious?" Ethan asked.

"Pray, David, do tell," Evan added, smiling. Beside him, Katherine laughed.

"Oh calm down, David," she told him, before kissing him. Around them, the boys pretended to gag and covered their eyes. "It's our wedding day, and I think that everyone deserves to be happy."

He smiled. "Oh, all right."

The bridesmaids and groomsmen waved goodbye as they took their limousine to the reception hall, going ahead of David and Katherine, who still had a few pictures to take.

OOOO

The ride to the banquet hall was very quiet. For Katherine, it wasn't awkward. She found it rather comforting, especially since she and David snuck glances at each other. Both of them seem to appreciate the comfortable silence. They kissed at random moments and each kiss was a new discovery, as if each was the first time that Katherine had kissed David.

Neither one of the couple had seen the banquet hall prior to the actual reception itself. They had both chosen the colour themes and the flowers they wanted, but Kurt wanted to surprise the couple on how the banquet would be decorated.

"Oh wow," Katherine gasped, as she and David entered the hall, amidst the applause of their families and friends. The colour scheme that they had chosen was perfectly incorporated into the hall, but wasn't too overpowering. The centrepieces, composed of roses, were very simple and elegant.

Kurt approached them. "Let me show you where you're sitting," he said.

"Kurt," Katherine began, tapping his shoulder, as he led them to their table. "This is absolutely wonderful. I couldn't have asked for a better wedding. Thank you."

"Yeah, Kurt," David added. "This is perfect. Thank you."

The couple smiled at Kurt, who blushed and said, "I'm glad you like it."

The meal had come prior to the couple's first dance. It was traditional banquet hall food: a few pasta dishes, a vegetarian dish, steak and potatoes and chicken with salad. They served the wedding cake to the guests, but not before shoving it in each other's faces. From where they were sitting, Katherine heard the twins react and stand up to throw cake in other people's faces, but they were stopped by Blaine.

Suddenly, Blaine stood up and walked out of Katherine's line of sight. She wasn't able to follow where he went, for Kurt suddenly said, "It's time for the couple's first dance."

Hearing these words, David, like a gentleman, stood up, offered his hand to Katherine and said, "May I have this dance, Katherine?"

Katherine smiled at him and stood up. "Of course."

The couple had no say in the song choices, so the song that was being played for their first dance was a surprise for both of them, yet both had heard the song quite a few times.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best to make you see_

Katherine thought that the song for their first dance was perfect. It was one of Blaine's own compositions, and it really reflected the journey that the couple had been through.

_Baby, you're not alone_

'_Cause you're here with me_

_Nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

_It's true,_ Katherine thought. _Our love _is_ all we need._

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_Now tell me . . ._

She thought of what they've been through together, as a couple. They were both in a car accident, which they both luckily survived. Yes, Katherine did end up getting surgeries for heart problems. That time was a difficult time for both of them, since there were times when they both thought that Katherine would not survive the surgeries. Despite all the troubles that they've been through, she did survive, and all those events, no matter how troubling, just made them stronger.

_Well I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Tryna make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need them_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

"I love you," David whispered to Katherine.

"I know," she replied, lifting her face up to his to kiss him. "I love you, too."

_Baby, I'm not alone_

'_Cause you're here with me_

_Nothing's ever gonna take us down_

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you._

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

_Ooh, 'cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

'_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

As the last notes of the song faded into silence, David thought of all the good and bad times that he and Katherine had been through. As the song said, yes, they've been through hard times, and there will be trouble in the future, even if the two try to avoid it. However, their love will get them through these tough times.

The applause ended, but the flashing of the cameras around them didn't stop. An upbeat song suddenly started playing and, with a laugh, David danced with Katherine.

The wedding planner suddenly appeared on the stage, along with a shorter blonde boy. Kurt and Reed sung the number, a song that they had already done earlier.

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.__  
><em>_Ain't that the reason youre at this club. Oh. Oh.__  
><em>_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.__  
><em>_Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

_Just stay with me now. Say the word and we'll go.__  
><em>_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.__  
><em>_You'll see a side of love you've never known.__  
><em>_I can see it going down, going down.__  
><em>

By this time, everyone had gotten on the dance floor, wanting to dance the night away. Katherine, in David's arms, paid no attention to the now-crowded dance floor and focused on the man in her arms.

_In my head, I see you all over me.__  
><em>_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.__  
><em>_You'll be screaming no.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.__  
><em>

David noticed the Tweedles running around the dance floor, pelting people with their marshmallow guns. They were both about to shoot him when he glared at them in a way that caused them to retreat.

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go.__  
><em>_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.__  
><em>_You'll see a side of love you've never known.__  
><em>_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me.__  
><em>_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.__  
><em>_You'll be screaming no.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down._

Applause started for the performers, and another song had started immediately, a recording in its place, so that the guests could have a chance to choose whether they want to perform and dance or just dance.

"Ahem," a girl tapped David's arm. He turned to look at who it was. "We'd like a chance to dance with Kathy, please." Allison, along with the rest of the Dobry girls, pulled Katherine away from David without waiting for his reply, much to Katherine's amusement.

"So, Kathy," Allison asked, as the girls danced. "How does it feel to be a married woman?"

Katherine laughed. It was just like Allison to ask such a question. "It doesn't feel any different," she replied. "I mean, we've been together for almost seven years now. Why would a marriage make any difference? Sure, we're together legally, but it doesn't change the way that we feel about each other. I guess it's gonna stay this way until I have children, if we even have any." She laughed yet again. "Oh, I'm gonna miss you girls so much." She pulled all the Dobry girls into a group hug.

The girls laughed yet again and hugged Katherine back.

OOOO

Across the room, unbeknownst to Katherine, David was asked the same question by the Tweedles. Yet the reply that he gave was opposite of what Katherine gave the Dobry girls.

"It feels amazing!" David nearly screamed, but was barely heard over the song blasting from the speakers. "I can't believe that we're finally together legally and that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together happily!"

"Aww, Davy!" Ethan exclaimed, while Ethan pretended to wipe tears away from his eyes. "We're so happy for you!"

"Whatever am I going to do without you, David?" Wes asked, teasingly. "I'm going to be so lost without my heterosexual life partner!"

David laughed at his best friend. "You'll be fine, Wes. Besides, I'm still going to see you guys. Just not as often as we did in Dalton."

The night seemed to pass by quicker than expected. A few of the Warblers performed a few songs that they had sung at Dalton. Blaine returned to perform Silly Love Songs, while Dwight was forcefully asked to perform There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey. You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet. After much persuasion, he did, complete with fedora and all, much to the amusement and cheers of the guests. Reed performed Fallin' For You, while the Tweedles performed Fireflies.

He soon found his way towards Katherine and she was back in his arms, after dancing with their friends and family.

"Hi," she told him, once she was back in his arms. "I missed you."

He kissed her forehead and said, "I missed you, too. I love you."

"I know." She smiled at him and they spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms.

One by one, the guests began to leave, as the party was soon drawing to a close.

"Take care of yourself, Kathy," Lily said, as she and their mother left. The two hugged the happy couple.

"Bye mom. Bye, Lily," Katherine told them, hugging them. The tears had started pouring down her cheeks. It was an odd thing, saying goodbye to the people that raised her and starting a new life with her husband, she realized. "I love you."

"We love you, too, honey," her mother said, and they left together.

Blaine and Kurt were the next to claim them.

"Good luck, guys," Blaine smiled at the couple.

"Kurt, thank you," Katherine told their wedding planner. "This night has been absolutely perfect. We couldn't have asked for a better wedding planner."

Kurt grinned. "I knew you would love it. I mean, who doesn't love what I make? Good luck, you two. We expect to hear back from you soon." He winked at David and left with Blaine.

Katherine blushed when she realized what Kurt meant, but decided to push the thought out of her mind. Beside her, David realized the same thing, but noticed Katherine's blush, so he did not say anything about it.

"Bye, David!" The Tweedles ran to the couple and practically jumped on them. They were barely able to keep from falling to the ground. "Bye, Katherine! We'll miss you!"

"Bye, Ethan and Evan!" David said, all but pushing them off themselves. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he would miss the Tweedles and their insanity.

Reed, Shane and Wes were the next to claim the happy couple.

"Hey, Katherine," Reed said, from behind the two taller boys. "If you ever need anything, clothes, a shopping partner or whatever, just call Kurt or me, okay? We'll be there in a zip."

Katherine laughed, "Of course I will." She hugged the shorter blonde boy and told Shane, "You better take care of him, mister. I will come and attack you if you break his heart."

"You know I will, Katherine," Shane replied, as he hugged her. "Good luck, you two!"

Beside her, David was talking to Wes. "Thanks for everything, Wes. For putting up with me before I proposed and before I got married. I really appreciate it, man." He hugged his best friend, who hugged him back tightly.

"Hey, you two take care, alright," Wes told them, hugging Katherine. He then left with Reed and Shane.

Gradually, the line of people waiting to say goodbye to the couple got shorter and shorter. All the guests had a few minutes to say goodbye to the happy couple and both of them were quite sad to see them go. Finally, they were saying goodbye to the last group of people: the Dobry girls, incidentally.

"Take care of her, David, alright?" Allison told him. "Or you'll have us Dobry girls to deal with."

"We graduated already," Alex told her girlfriend. "Will you stop calling us that?"

"I can't!" Allison whined. "I'm too used to saying it!"

Finally, even the Dobry girls left. The hall was empty, and it was just the two of them. The presents that the couple had gotten were taken by David's parents, which would be delivered to their new house once the couple return from their honeymoon.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" David asked. "The peace and quiet?"

"After all that insanity and noise?" Katherine replied. "Of course it does."

Their lips met. That kiss was as amazing as any kiss that they had had that evening. It was filled with new discoveries and new promises.

"I love you," she told him, after they broke apart.

"I love you, too."

Hands intertwined, they walked to the dark car waiting outside the hall, ready to start their new life together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Here's a few points**

**-The reunion mentioned after Laura thanks Katherine for choosing her as a bridesmaid is from my fic called "You Know I Love You So."**

**-The version of Over the Rainbow I used is the same version that Mr. Schue sang on Glee.**

**-I assumed that Katherine was Catholic and they did the wedding Furt Style (they skipped right ahead to the vows)  
><strong>

**Please review if you have the chance!**


End file.
